Mixing systems are used in a variety of industrial processes to add dry solids to liquids during processing. For example, wetting out solids is sometimes required during chemical processing, food processing or mineral processing. An efficient and effective addition of dry solids to a liquid rapidly mixes the solids and liquid into a uniform mixture, slurry, or solution.
One problem that is often encountered during mixing of dry solids with liquids is clumping of solids in the mixture. These clumps are dry solids that have not been wetted by the liquid. This clumping of solids is oftentimes referred to in the art as “fish eyes.” Removal of these clumps, or wetting out hard to wet solids, is important in maintaining a uniform mixture and is oftentimes difficult. Clumping is especially pronounced in general when the solid concentration in the mixture is relatively high. The physical characteristics of certain solids also lead to a relatively high degree of clumping in some situations.
The speed of producing a uniform mixture is important in maintaining process efficiency. An efficient process will rapidly mix a large quantity of solids with a liquid using cost-effective equipment. An efficient process often reduces capital costs and variable costs, which enhances the bottom line.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that is capable of rapidly and efficiently mixing dry solids to liquids. It is further desirable to provide a method and apparatus that is capable of operating under a wide variety of conditions, such as low solids concentrations and high solids concentration. In addition, it is further desirable to provide a method and apparatus that is capable of producing a uniform mixture, slurry, or solution.